Bittersweet Goodbye
by Mistiel
Summary: Short little one-shot I wrote for a challenge. Kinda sad, but a sort of happy ending. Hence the title.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. But we knew that already.   
**A/N:** Short little one-shot I wrote for a challenge. Kinda sad, but a sort of happy ending. Hence the title.   


**Bittersweet Goodbye**   
  
With a gentle wipe of her hand, Kagome pushed away the few tears that fell down her cheeks, tinged red by the cool biting breeze that swept through not moments before. Letting out a ghost of a sigh, she reached out and pulled at the dry, brittle grass from in front of the small stone marker. After finishing the small task she sat there for some time, memorizing every curve and cut of the small piece of stone, every knick and crevice. 

Another breeze blew by, causing her to pull her coat tighter around herself. It had been nearly three months since she'd been here. With a shakey sigh she reached out next to her and grabbed a small bundle. Carefully with skilled fingers she unwrapped the brown paper, and underneath were two beautiful long stem roses. She knew they didn't grow here, so she opted to return home to get some. And since then, she decided she would grace the small grave with them. One for him and one for his lost love. 

Kagome had long since given up the hope that the hanyou had loved her. She knew where his heart laid and she only prolonged her heartbreak by continuing to have hope. Though he could not love her the way she wished, so long ago, she knew he cared deeply for her. Which is why their friendship was so very strong. Even in the wake of death, never was there a bond like the one they shared. Instead of dying in the arms of Kikyou, his long-since dead lover, he died in hers. His best friend, the one who loved and accepted him for the way he was. She knew he felt guilty for the way things happened, but they had long ago agreed that it was neither of their faults. And it wasn't. Unlike her predecessor, Inuyasha died with peace in his heart and soul. And for that, she was happy. 

The final battle, unfortunately, had been his downfall. Both the hanyous had fought for what seemed an eternity, the rest of the group fighting their own little rendition of the battle. Even Kagome, with bow and arrow in hand, had fought beside them. In the end, the hanyous had killing each other, but not before Kagome was able to retrieve the Shikon no Tama. Doing so finally gave Inuyasha the upper hand in finishing Naraku, though his own wounds would surely be his end. Even if Kagome tried, she did not have enough power to save him, or enough time to get him to her own era. 

She then purified the Tama and tried use it to heal Inuyasha, but he had stopped her. He told her that it was a good place for the battle to end. And as he spoke, she could not help but cry. She understood what he was saying, pleading with his warm amber eyes. Who was she to deny him his peace, the peace he had longed for since the beginning of time. He knew he was loved, and what better way was there for this epic story to end. They had all mourned that day. She, like the rest, had shed her tears at his death and his burial. Though he would of probably called her weak for sobbing over such a thing like that. But she did anyways. 

It has been several years since that sorrowful day. Even then she knew, that all good things come with time. And so they did. Kagome looked up as a shower of red, brown and gold leaves rained down around her petite frame. A half smile formed on her lips as she ran her hand across the smooth granite stone. A sigh of longing escaped her lips as she slowly rose from the cold ground. She reached out and placed a hand against the trunk of the Goshinboku tree, the tree that had brought them all together, and in the end, the one that would seperate them. 

Kagome gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle. Her body warmed at the touch, though she didn't realize until now just how cold it had gotten since her arrival. She tilted her head back, a small smile playing across her lips as she lifted her eyes, deep blue met haunting gold orbs. A soft sigh escaped from her parted lips as she turned her gaze back towards the small grave. 

"Are you finished?" His quiet voice seemed to echo as he spoke. Kagome nodded as he placed one arm around her shoulder and his long fluffy tail around her waist as he held her to him. 

"Thank you for bringing me here." Her voice was almost as soft as a whisper, but she knew with his hearing he had heard her quite well. 

"You need not thank me. If coming to this place sooths you, then I will continue to do so for as long as I am able." 

Kagome smiled as she leaned into his warmth. Yes, coming here did sooth her saddened soul. But she was on the mend. And it was only a matter of time before she would truly be happy once again. She had a new family now, one that loved her and one she loved in return. Though Inuyasha could not be here with her, she knew he was watching from the heavens, making sure she was safe and sound and most of all, loved.   
  



End file.
